


Gamble

by mercuriosity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, what should we do to pass the time until we're rescued, Lieutenant?" Roy said, looking at her with a smirk that was just a fraction too smug to be entirely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> [thebaconfat](http://thebaconfat.livejournal.com) requested Roy and Riza stuck in an elevator!

The elevator _dinged_ as it stopped and the doors swished open.

"Lieutenant."

"Colonel." Riza nodded as Roy Mustang stepped into the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator began its descent once more. Roy stood closer than was strictly necessary, given that they were alone in the elevator.

"It's past five o'clock on a Friday night, Lieutenant," he said, glancing down at the files Riza was carrying. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Just turning in some paperwork," Riza said, not looking at him. "You should try it sometime. Sir."

Roy smirked. "As diligent as ever," he said. "And as unforgiving."

Riza opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment the elevator gave an unsteady lurch that sent her crashing into Roy. He grabbed at her arm to steady her, but it was too late; they both tumbled to the floor.

Riza struggled to her feet, gathering up the papers which had fallen out of her hands. The elevator had stopped moving. Beside her, Roy picked himself up, adjusting his uniform.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sir," Riza said. "Thank you. But the elevator appears to have stopped."

"Indeed." Roy was examining the control panel. "I don't suppose we're lucky enough for it to have stopped close to the next floor."

He pressed the button to open the doors, but there was no response. "Broken," he said, sighing. "Well, I suppose our best bet is to press the alarm button and hope not everyone has left for the night."

"We're stuck," Riza said.

"Well, yes. Until someone notices the alarm," Roy said.

Riza felt sweat beginning to gather on the back of her neck. The elevator was small, and already the air was beginning to feel stuffy. She discreetly adjusted the collar of her jacket.

"Well, what should we do to pass the time until we're rescued, Lieutenant?" Roy said, looking at her with a smirk that was just a fraction too smug to be entirely innocent.

"I don't know, Sir. A game of cards, perhaps?" Riza fidgeted in her uniform, trying not to let her discomfort show.

"I'm afraid I left my deck of cards in my other coat pocket," Roy said. "But I'm sure we could find some other way to occupy ourselves." His tone was still teasing, but Riza could see that the heat was getting to him, too. His face shone slightly with sweat, and as she watched he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Sir," Riza replied, resisting the urge to follow his example. Stray tendrils of hair were beginning to stick to her neck and the sides of her face. "Let's just hope someone finds us soon."

Five minutes later, her jacket was on the floor and she was fanning herself with one of the files she'd been carrying, while Roy had also removed his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He was sitting, his head tipped back against the wall and eyes closed; Riza found her eyes drawn to the movement of his throat as he swallowed. When she realized she was keeping track of the time by the beads of sweat disappearing below his shirt collar, she forced herself to tear her eyes away, but it was too late; he was looking at her; he'd seen her watching. She willed herself not to blush as he stood up and walked over to her, propping himself against the wall with one hand.

"What's your favorite card game, Hawkeye?" he asked, incongruously.

Riza shifted away from his outstretched arm. "I don't play that often…"

"If you had to choose one."

Riza forced herself to meet his eyes, fighting as always not to feel unnerved by his regard. "Poker, I suppose."

Roy smirked. "Well, you certainly have the face for it," he said. "You never let your guard down, do you?"

Riza didn't think he was looking for an answer to that, so she didn't give him one.

"I've always liked blackjack, myself," Roy continued. "It's a delicate balance. If you're too timid, you're finished before you even get started. But if you push too far," he said, lowering his voice and leaning closer, "you lose everything."

Riza stared up at his face, now inches from hers. His hair stood at odd angles, stiff with sweat, where it was brushed back from his forehead. His eyes were very dark; he stood close enough to kiss her. She felt a fresh sweat break out on the back of her neck. The elevator really was unbearably hot.

"Riza," he whispered. Riza felt her eyes flutter closed and her heartrate speed up. Another inch—

"Hey! Is someone in there?" Riza's eyes flew open in shock and Roy's spine stiffened as voices and loud banging suddenly came from the outside.

Roy stepped back, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh, as Riza focused on calming her rapid heartbeat. "Yes," he called. "This is Colonel Mustang. Lieutenant Hawkeye is in here, too."

"Hang on, Sir!" Riza recognized Breda's voice. "We'll have you out of there in just a minute!"

Roy cast a rueful glance at Riza. "Well, Lieutenant," he said drily. "It appears the cavalry has arrived."

"And just in time," Riza said, which made Roy's eyebrows shoot up. Before he could reply, the elevator doors gave a loud squeal as they were forced open from the outside. The blast of cool air that rushed in from the hallway felt wonderful on Riza's overheated skin.

Breda's anxious face appeared through the doorway, looking down at them. "Thank goodness you're all right!" he said.

Roy waved his concern away with a smile. "It was nothing," he said. "Just a minor inconvenience."

Breda's looked from him to Riza, then back again, and his expression turned quizzical as he took in their disheveled state. Riza flushed and occupied herself with the buttons of her jacket.

"We'll lower the ladder, Sir, then you two can climb out," Breda said, evidently deciding that some questions were better left unasked.

Roy went up first, then gave her an entirely unneccesary hand as she reached the top of the ladder.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"It's a good thing I came back!" Breda was saying. "I was halfway home when I realized I'd left some unfinished reports on my desk, and I almost said, 'To hell with it,' but you know how scary some of those secretaries can get when you turn paperwork in late." Roy ignored the pointed look Riza shot him. "Anyway, I happened to walk by the maintenance room and saw the alarm light flashing, so I got one of the janitors to come with me and bring a ladder."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roy said, sounding remarkably sincere. "You saved us a very uncomfortable night."

"We'll have a mechanic in first thing Monday morning to fix it," the janitor said. Riza nodded and thanked him.

Having finally turned in her paperwork (she took the stairs) and retrieved her coat and purse, Riza contemplated the evening before her. It was still early, and the nights were warm; she could take Black Hayate for a walk, then maybe have a glass of wine and catch up on some reading. True, that was how she spent most of her Friday nights lately, but that wasn't a bad thing. It had been a long week; she could use some relaxation.

"Can I walk you home, Lieutenant?" Roy's voice in the doorway startled her, and she spun around, heart racing. The automatic _No, thank you_, was halfway to her mouth when she paused. She could give the safe response, do the safe thing; like she always did. Or she could take a risk.

"Yes," she said, and felt her skin start to tingle at the look in Roy's eyes. "That would be nice."

Sometimes, it was good to gamble.


End file.
